On and On (Single)
"On and On" (Hangul: 다칠 준비가 돼 있어) is a song by VIXX. It's the 1st and title track in the album "On and On". Description "On and On" is a song based on rock-based synth-pop style music, and the intense electric guitar sound. Video Lyrics |Height = 400px |Lyrics = |-|Hangul= 날 부르고 돌아서고 있어 위험하다고 말해도 들리질 않아 분명히 나를 향한 눈빛 때마침 내린 달빛 넌 모든 걸 다 아는 듯이 나를 조롱하듯이 나를 다 흔들어놔 또 다시 울컥 또 다시 돌아온 나를 보고 있어 Can't let go I do this on and on and on 나 잡아본 니 손끝에서 난 사랑이라곤 어디도 보이질 않아 조금씩 변해가는 눈빛 사라져가는 달빛 넌 이 모든 게 재밌는지 나를 비웃는 듯이 내게서 멀어진다 또 다시 울컥 왜 하필 나한테만 이러는데 난 너한테만 이러는데 다시 여지를 또 남기고 묘한 말만 남기고 또 떠나가는 널 바라보며 울고 있어 (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy 또 기다리는 난 다칠 준비가 돼 있어 |-|Romanization= We back again now This is real fantasy (Attention) (V-I-X-X) Cuz I ain't playing around Now V-V-V-V I double X nareul tto jjireugo daranago isseo Can’t let go, she does it on and on and on nal bureugo doraseogo isseo wiheomhadago malhaedo deullijil anha bunmyeonghi nareul hyanghan nunbit ttaemachim naerin dalbit neon modeun geol da aneun deusi nareul joronghadeusi nareul da heundeureonwa ttodasi ulkeok nahante wae ireoneunde nan neohante wae ireoneunde neoneun malkkeuteul tto heurigo nan nunmuri heureugo tto mureup ggulhneun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo ttodasi doraon nareul bogo isseo Can’t let go. I do this on and on and on na jababon ni sonkkeuteseo nan sarangiragon eodido boijil anha jogeumssik byeonhaeganeun nunbit sarajyeoganeun dalbit neon i modeun ge jaeminneunji nareul biutneun deusi naegeseo meoreojinda ttodasi ulkeok nahante wae ireoneunde nan neohante wae ireoneunde neoneun malkkeuteul tto heurigo nan nunmuri heureugo tto mureup ggulhneun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy algo tto ppajin nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo wae hapil nahanteman ireoneunde nan neohanteman ireoneunde dasi yeojireul tto namgigo myohan malman namgigo tto tteonaganeun neol barabomyeo ulgo isseo (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy tto gidarineun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo |-|English= We back again now This is real fantasy (Attention) (V-I-X-X) Cuz I ain't playing around Now V-V-V-V I double X She pokes at me and then runs away Can’t let go, she does it on and on and on She calls me and then turns away They say she’s dangerous but I can’t hear them She definitely gave me a look and the moonlight falls at the right time As if you know everything, as if you’re teasing You shake me all night Tears come to me again Why are you doing this to me? Why am I doing this to you? The end of your words are vague and my tears fall I’m on my knees and I’m ready to get hurt You are looking at me, who came back Can’t let go. I do this on and on and on From your touch that held onto me I don’t see a single trace of love anywhere Your eyes change little by little, the moonlight starts to vanish As if everything is so fun for you, as if you’re laughing at me You get further away Tears come to me again Why are you doing this to me? Why am I doing this to you? The end of your words are vague and my tears fall I’m on my knees and I’m ready to get hurt (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy I knew it but I’ve fallen for you again, I’m ready to get hurt Wow... Ravi I’m a toy that’s made for you, my life line is always in danger I’m nervous but I’m sure that you will transfer to some other guy Just play with me for sure today From my head to my toes, take all of me Roughly play with me, then throw me away – I’m all done getting ready to get hurt Don't let me fall baby Why are you only like this to me? Why am I only like this to you? Once again, you leave room, you leave strange words And I look at you as you take off and I cry (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy I am waiting for you once again, I’m ready to get hurt }} Category:Singles